plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants Vs Scientists
These are my PvS Ideas so please don't edit this page. Plot After beating Dr. Zomboss for a final time and getting Dave's taco, a time portal appears behind you and you fall in leading to 5 years in the future outside a lab and a few scientists see you and they go towards you to do experiments on you so you decide to get the only plant seed you have left to stop them. Plants *Peashooter: The plant you use for most of the time to stop some scientists *Sunflower: Produces extra Sun so you can plant plants quicker *Cabbage-pult: Fires cabbages over tables *Potato Mine: Takes some time to arm but when armed and a scientist gets too close to it, it explodes *Science-flower: Bursts moderately powered lasers at scientists *Lily Pad: Has to be planted on water or water spills and lets you plant a plant on it *Flower Pot: Let's you plant in a testing chamber *Wall-nut: Protects plants behind it Scientists *Scientist: Just a regular guy in a lab coat *Plastic Helmet Scientist: He thought he could be a kid and a Scientist at the same time, it worked *Jetpack Scientist: His Jetpack let's him fly *Brain Holder Scientist: He marks a huge wave of Scientists *Fencing Helmet Scientist: His helmet protects him from a large amount of damage Bosses *Gargantuar: He managed to find a way into the lab to try and eat your brains with his Imp *Broken Zombot: Found buried in the ground and is used to get people for tests *Science-Make-inator: Creates scientists out of nothing and uses rockets and charges at you *Prime Scientist: Summons scientists from the future and is mutated to be super strong *Dr. Zomboss: At first he looks like a Prime Scientist but when defeated he looks like his normal self and then he comes back in a Gargantuar Prime and after defeating that, he goes in a combination of all his Zombots until that is defeated Stages *Lab Outskirts: Fight outside the lab *Lab Outskirts (Night): Same as the day version but no Sun drops from the sky and scientists come at a slower rate *The Lab: There are electric corrals which randomly produce a seed packet for use only on that level which you haven't used before and scientists can come from elevators and they can switch lanes if really hurt *Human Reanimation Station: Zombies can come at random times and also there is a lot of fog and water spills *Lab Control Centre: There is a lot of Zombies and at the last wave of a level, scientists will shoot the Zombies and then come after you Special Items *The Suburban Almanac: Let's you read about all the Plants and Zombies *Crazy Dave's Time Capsule: Let's you buy things with Lab Coins *The Speeder-upper: When used it makes everything but the music go X2 faster *Mower Launch: Let's you launch a mower by tapping and holding it *Watering Can and a Missing Almanac Page: Let's you use the Zen Garden and read about every scientist you have seen Mini-games *Zombie Terror: Zombies come through time portals to eat your brains *Plant Attack!: Let's you play as the scientists and you have to collect 5 scared people to win *Time To Mine: You have to use a Potato Mine to dig away from the scientists and get to China before the Potato Mine is blown up by the scientists *Mutation Station: Stop the Mutated Scientists and Gargantuars from mutating even more! *Boss Attack!: Fight all four bosses you have fought before